


~Purely Betrayed~

by Jeelynasaurus



Series: Purely [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fourth one shot in my Purely series.</p><p>This adds a little more drama to the series!  Drama is good! ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Purely Betrayed~

     You paced the corridor, your mind whirling feverishly as you thought over what you should do. You kept stopping and looking at the door in front of you, before continuing to pace, grumbling under your breath. Suddenly you slammed your fist into the wall, glaring at it as if it was the walls fault that you were in this predicament.

     "I _will_ tell him, damnit!"

     A sudden surge of strength filled you, and you pushed open the door, leading you into a very familiar space. One you had been in many times before, had shared laughter, love, and delicious lust in.

     Hidan's room.

     The man himself was currently sitting on his bed, obviously praying, as he so often did. He looked up, startled and angry that someone was interrupting him. The anger didn't go away as you approached.

     "_____, what the hell? You know I don't like being fucking interrupted while I'm praying, damn it!" He stood up, glaring at you, a common sight that didn't phase you in the slightest.

     It did however, piss you off.

     "I have something to say to you, and you're going to fucking listen, whether you like it or not!"

     A [push](http://sta.sh/writer/#), and Hidan was back on his bed, suprise littering his features at your behavior, but only briefly. He watched you warily, remembering your temper and your penchant for violence. It was part of the reason you two got along so well. Hidan and you stared at each other for a couple of mintues, as you tried to find the words to express the deep emotions locked inside your heart.

     How could you tell this man, this man you had come to love, that you had betrayed him? How could you tell him that not only had you cheated on him, but that you had done it with his partner? You couldn't. You simply couldn't.

     So, instead you decided to bury it, but knew you'd have to deal with it one day. That it would come back to haunt you. At least for now, however, you were safe. There was,one other giant, gut wrenching concern, though. You took a deep breath, and stared into purple eyes.

     "Hidan, I'm three months pregnant."

     You realized your mistake as soon as you said the words. You turned slightly from Hidan, cursing under your breath. That's what happened when you tried to lie to people, you fucked up. You weren't a good liar, always saying something that revealed the truth. Mostly because you didn't want to actually lie.

     Well, so much for dealing with it later.

     "WHAT?"

     Hidan was suddenly in your face, his anger rolling off him in waves, making you frown and come out of your thoughts. You had wished for a better reaction, and yet, you had known he would act this way. It was just part of who he was.

     "You heard me." You replied, sticking your chin out in defiance and glaring back at Hidan.

     "The fuck? How is that possible, considering the last time we had sex was before that mission I just got back from? Which was five fucking months ago!"

     Hidan pulled back, his eyes taking on a strange, twisted quality as something suddenly occured to him. He stared at you for a moment, as you watched him silently, trying to figure out what was going on in that mind of his.

     Quietly, so quietly you almost didn't hear him, he asked, "It's not mine, is it?"

     Your eyes grew wide at his implications. The room was completely silent, the tension filling the air, stifling you until you felt you were going to suffocate under his gaze. A thousand unspoken words flew between the two of you as you once again stood staring at each other.

     You were falling, an endless black pit swallowing you, darkness on all sides. The denial, the lies, wouldn't come, as you tried to just breath. Those deep, purple eyes knew the truth from your silence, and Hidan turned away from you.

    You reached out a hand, but withdrew it before it could reach the man in front of you.

    "Who?" He asked, his voice ringing in your ears.

    You paused for a moment, hesitating. Finally though, you spoke the truth, destroying any hope.

    "Kakuzu."


End file.
